


Im Verborgenen

by Serpentina1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: Sollte sich Severus Snape jemals dazu entschließen seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, so ist eine gewisse Melancholie wohl gewiß...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Verzichtserklärung: Die Figur des Severus Snape ist den Romanen der wunderbaren Autorin J.K. Rowling entliehen und daher – so bedauerlich es auch sei – nicht mein Eigentum.

Im Verborgenen

 

_**S** icherlich wirst Du niemals _

_**E** in jedes dunkle _

_**V** erstörende Geheimnis meiner Seele _

_**E** rgründen wollen. Alles was ich von Dir erbitte ist - _

_**R** ühre nicht daran - sofern es Dir _

_**U** nmöglich scheint sie anzunehmen, sondern lass sie in die _

_**S** chwärze jener _

 

_**S** chatten zurückweichen - die ihr so vertraut sind. _

_**N** icht dass sie wirklich könnte – entflammt wie sie ist – da ich Dich _

_**A** nbete von rastloser _

_**P** ein erfüllt liebe – an jedem Tag – in alle _

_**E** wigkeit ..._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ich habe dieses Gedicht vor Jahren in englischer Sprache geschrieben und wolle einfach noch mal ein bisschen damit herumspielen.  
> Interessanterweise denke ich dabei heute – in Kenntnis des letzen Buches – sofort an Lily, während ich es ursprünglicherweise als eine für Hermione bestimmte Liebeserklärung für meine Geschichte From this day on vorgesehen habe.  
> Auch fand ich es interessant zu sehen, wie durch die Übersetzung die grundsätzliche Aussage zwar erhalten bleibt, der Fokus jedoch durch die Auswahl anderer Schlüsselworte – mit passenden Anfangsbuchstaben – ein ganz anderer wird. Übersetzen ist irgendwie spannend. Ich glaube ich probiere es bald noch einmal mit einem der anderen Gedichte. Es wäre schön zu wissen wie Ihr darüber denkt. 
> 
> Herzliche, liebe Grüße zum Valentinstag!
> 
> Serpentina


End file.
